Logos: Vortex
|Planet=Foreas |Continent=Valdeverde |Zone=Plateau }} Retrieve the Logos Information - Vortex * Acquire Logos Information: Vortex Briefing Receptive Liaison Ridout: : So you are finally ready. "Vortex" is the last Logos terminal we can help you find. High Command has given me very specific instructions on this one. I am to give you the coordinates to the terminal but let you take it from there. Make no mistake... They are testing you. : Good lock soldier... Don't expect this to be a walk in the park. Debriefing Receptive Liaison Ridout: : I never doubted. Good work, soldier. The following logos elements are relevant in this mission: PLEASE NOTE: All coordinates given here are based on looking at the map and not using the /loc command. The coordinates will be updated as soon as I can. Here's a brief walk through on how to get the Vortex Logos. First off, I recommend doing this at 29.99999 if you can. This saves you from having to repeat this on your clone. It's easy with a group (3+), but I haven't done it that way. I ran it with my Exobiologist and a friend's Grenadier, and we were both level 30 at the time. (Note: Tested this route solo with my 100%-Mind Sapper at level ~29.8 (i.e. low Body and thus low health, unable to use local (level 30) supplies, and lacking tier 4 abilities), while also being totally unfamiliar as a player with the Plateau. Apart from the occasional 'save my place' portable waypoint and a few Sprints past enemies six levels above me, this route worked without a hitch until Desolation Quarry, at which point I just used the alternate route to reach Vortex. Suffice it to say, this is entirely doable solo with only tier 3 abilities.) ' Requirements ' There's a few prerequisites. Vortex Logos requires: Eloh, Empower, Only, The, Strong Empower Logos requires: The, Choice, Not, Yours Logos Yours - Palisades at 676, -794 Go to the Alpha Threshlod waypoint in Palisades. From there, fight your way into the bane base to the south west of you. Go into the tunnel leading to the Treeback Camp instance. In the tunnel, take the left side passage then take the first right off of that. This will lead you through a door, and you'll be standing on a hill outside with the logos element in front of you. Logos Not - Incline at -910, 43 Go to the Nyxrow Post waypoint in Incline. From there, run northwest (more west-ish). Pass the mortars on the hill, the launchpad, the reconstructor bots, and finally some Atta. There's some eloh architecture (2 pillars) on the hill next to the logos element. You should be able to spot it as you approach. Take the path that zig-zags up the hill to them and grab the logos element. Logos The - Plateau at 372, 605 I'm going to assume you've never been to the Plateau before, as I hadn't until I decided to get my Vortex logos. From Fort Defiance, take the road east to New Velon Village (just follow the road). Once inside the village, go out the southern exit (a small gap between the hills) toward Wedge Rock Outpost. As you leave the village, immediately turn left and follow the side of the hill. The first trail on your left goes up the hill - take it. This path leads you up to another section of the village. The logos element is on the far side from where you enter. Logos Choice - Plateau at -442, 741 From New Velon Village or Fort Defiance, take the road west toward Mount Reverance. At about -500, 830 the road splits. Take the road south from there towards the Northwest AFS Control point. As you reach the columns, look to your left. There is a small hill here (just north of the control point). Take the path up the hill, the logos element is on the top of it. Logos Empower - Plateau at -449, 1085 Go to the northwest part of the hill with Logos Choice. Face north and look for a cave in the mountain you are looking at. Fight your way through the Vox into the cave. In the back is the logos element. When you're done, run out of the cave and head west on the road. Take it toward the Mount Reverance waypoint. Get the waypoint, then jump down onto the area south of the waypoint with Caretaker Tendahl. Logos Strong - Plateau at -505, 219 From the Mount Reverance waypoint, jump down onto the area south of the waypoint with Caretaker Tendahl. Take the road along the hill to Pinnacle Watchtower (-551, 387). Take the path down to the bottom of the chasm until you reach the riverside. Turn right and follow the path on the south side of the river until you reach a cavern on your left. You are now in a warnet cavern. Fight your way through the cavern until you find a fork in the path. Take the fork to the left to the logos element. Logos Eloh - Plateau at -294, -493 From Logos Strong, take the cavern back to the fork then fight your way through the Warnets to the exit of the cave. The warnets spawn rather quickly, so keep moving as you can. When you see the sky, STOP. Take a breather at the indent at the exit of the cave. There are a lot of bane around you up top. Run out of the cave exit, then immediately turn south. There is a broken down... something and a trail behind it. Run to the trail and take it to Camp Resistance. Grab the Camp Resistance waypoint. Go south out of Camp Resistance, across the creek, then take the trail up to the top of the other bank (approx -595, -85). Take the trail toward Martyr's Canyon. When you get near the waterfall, there should be a trail on your right down to the bottom (approx -322, -416). Follow it. Jumping off the waterfall will kill you, unless you have a guardian do his signature move shield before you jump. Once at the bottom of the trail, go to the waterfall. You may have to fight some things on the way. Under the left waterfall is the logos element. Logos Only - Plateau at 672, -475 (I found Only at 667, -669) From Logos Eloh, look east. There is a cave entrance in the side of the hill. Walk up the southern bank, and go in the cave (entrance approximately -251, -554). Go east through the cave. BEWARE THE ELITE GUARDS! In the middle, there is a T intersection. Go north from the T to get Logos Past (-126, -498). It's not required to get Vortex, but you're here so get it anyway. It is possible to reach the logos room without being followed by the guards. From Logos Past, go back to the T intersection and continue east in the cave. Once you exit the cave, stick to the south wall of the pit and head east. Take the trail that leads you up out of there and follow it east even more. It will go through a narrow area, then open to a large flat piece. You are now south of the Septic Bog. Go east even more. In the side of the hill is a tunnel entrance. Go in it and follow the tunnel to the logos element. Logos Vortex - Plateau at -124, -118 You now have all the required logos elements. From Logos Only, exit the cave then head north. You will pass the Septic bog on your right. Stick to the wall of Ustor Yard on your left, and it will lead you to a cliff. Jump down to a ledge halfway, then jump down into Desolation Quarry. Head west toward the exit ramp of the quarry. Exit the quarry and head west along the wall. At the first opening the the wall, head south. Run up the ramp, past the turrets and keep going south. Jump off the ledge into the river, then turn around. Swim north into the cave entrance then follow the cave to the logos element. On the way out from the Vortex Logos chamber, be sure to read the logos around the door. Starting from the bottom left and proceeding clockwise they read, "True power is now yours." Have fun with your signature move. ALTERNATE ROUTE TO VORTEX: Warp to waypoint Bane Ustor Bridge (you get access to it while doing the One Way Trip mission). Jump into water north of it. Swim to tunnel entrance. ALTERNATE ROUTE TO VORTEX: You can reach the Logos cave easily by simply walking south from Fort Defiance, across Trinity Bridge, through the front lines, up the ramp past the Bane turrets, and jumping into the gorge. Despite running straight through the 'front lines' of the Plateau, this route is actually safer: although there are Stalkers, Juggernauts, and elite Bane guards, the AFS mechs and infantrymen can hold their interest long enough for you to reach the cliff with minimum aggro.